Pheromones are released in agricultural environments, such as orchards and farms, to control insect reproduction and insect population so that plants and vegetation growth can be enhanced. In some cases, the pheromones are disposed in the upper ⅓ of trees to decrease invading insects in fruit crops, such as apples.
A pheromone is a chemical substance that is usually produced by an animal and serves especially as a stimulus to other individuals of the same species for one or more behavioral responses. Pheromones can be used to disrupt mating of invading insects by dispensing the pheromones or the pheromone scent in the air, so the males' cannot locate the females, which disrupts the mating process. Pheromones can be produced by the living organism, or artificially produced. This pest control method does not employ insecticides, so the use of pheromones is safer for the environment, and for living organisms.
Currently, the relevant art includes tying pheromones onto branches by use of the pheromones being imbedded within “twisty-tie” like products. Pacific Biocontrol Corporation, of Litchfield Park, Ariz. (pacificbiocontrol.com), makes and sells these types of pheromone products. These products require the user to manually, or by means of a rod-like extension, twist each product onto a branch, like one would apply the twisty-tie to close a trash bag. This is a labor intensive practice, especially for large orchards.
As can be seen, there is a need for faster way to apply such pheromone systems